memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Dauntless
Does anyone know if this image was ever seen on ? http://www.lcarscom.net/dauntlessmsd.jpg Zsingaya ''Talk'' 21:04, 12 March 2006 (UTC) Theoryness Unfortunately, this theory does not hold much water since this Voyager episode takes place after the events of Star Trek: First Contact. I was under the impression that First Contact's meddling caused a fork in the timeline, allowing such things like the naming of the NX-01 to slip by and let Enterprise go its merry little way. I may be a bit tired while writing this, so my babbling is probably incoherent, but trek's time travel physics are a bit funky, and it's quite possible that the Enterprise-E returned back to the timeline it came from, meaning this timeline would be that of the trek we know, meaning the timeline featured in Enterprise quite possibly could be one in which the NX-01 was named Enterprise due to the 1701-E's presence. If this is making no sense, please post some caffeine on my talk page. ;) --Sanfam Speculatory analyses I removed the following: :Another possibility is that Starfleet recycles ship registry numbers, at least for prototypes. :''Yet another theory is that the NX-01 was named Dauntless until Captain Picard and his crew altered history in Star Trek: First Contact by informing Zefram Cochrane that their ship was called Enterprise. Zephram Cochrane then decided to name the NX-01 "Enterprise" after the Enterprise-E. Unfortunately, this theory does not hold much water since this Voyager episode takes place after the events of Star Trek: First Contact. :''Another possibility is that the registry number was meant to serve as homage to Archer's Enterprise, as the two ships ushered in a new era for space exploration. In this case, the name would be different as Starfleet wouldn't give the same name to two ships in service at the same time, as the Enterprise-E was already launched. Unlike the first bg paragraph which simply presents the situation without drawing any major conclusions, the above does and really, are not based on anything but almost "fan boy" speculation. --Alan del Beccio 02:28, 25 August 2006 (UTC) "Considering that no one aboard Voyager blinked at the unusual registry number of the Dauntless – NX-01-A – there was presumably an earlier USS Dauntless, with a registry of NCC-01, making it the first vessel commissioned into Starfleet. (The Enterprise registry number, NX-01, does not apply because the Federation Starfleet was almost certainly not the same as the Earth Starfleet.) They likely did not notice the registry number (although Tuvok read it aloud when the away team first boarded the ship), or did not think about it at the time. It is also possible that they assumed that the name was a reference to the fact that, like the original NX-01, it was the first ship to use a specific engine." All speculation. – StarFire209 04:05, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :Which is why it is in the background section (where "reasonable" speculation is allows) and not the canon section of the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:09, 27 August 2007 (UTC) ::But it is not "reasonable." It speculates (1) that crew should have blinked at what it speculated (2) was an unreasonable registry number. It then speculates (3) that there was an earlier ''Dauntless that it then speculates (4) was the first Federation starship because it speculates (5) that Earth Starfleet NX-01 could not have been the Federation's NX-01 even though it's been stated (not speculated) that the Federation Starfleet incorporated its member's ships. It then makes the speculation (6) that the crew didn't notice it even though Tuvok read it aloud. It then speculates (7) that the name (sic) was a reference to the aforementioned speculated NX-01 which it then speculates (8) was the first ship to use a specific engine. ::Speculation upon speculation. Eight (*) speculations. That's your idea of "reasonable"??? ::I would delete that Suppositional Highly Imaginative Theorization again but you'll probably just put it back again. I'm not going to get into an edit war over this. You want to present Suppositional Highly Imaginative Theorization and pretend it's reasonable, I can't argue with that kind of mentality. It's just not worth it. – StarFire209 06:08, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :::Try to watch your language, please. Anyway, while I don't think it should be removed entirely, I do think it should be shortened and rewritten to limit the amount of speculation, if that's possible. --From Andoria with Love 21:12, 27 August 2007 (UTC) "It is equally possible that the registry was an homage (in-universe) to Enterprise or that registry numbers were reissued to different ships after the founding of the Federation." How is this possible? The Voyager episode was produced years before Enterprise even aired. There's absolutely no basis in-universe for saying it is connected at all, and even outside that, there still is none (would Joe Menosky have to be given some kind of story/creation credit on every Enterprise episode, if they were connected in our world?). Or does equal possibilities mean equally unlikely? 05:01, 21 February 2008 (UTC) :The in-universe basis is the Enterprise series. Being produced after Voyager doesn't make it less canon. Take the World War III stuff. Anything mentioned in TOS or TNG is still affected by the movie First Contact, despite being produced later. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:30, 21 February 2008 (UTC) NX Designation The prefix "NX" is used to designate a prototype or pathfinder vessel for a specific class. Case in point, the USS Defiant NX-74205 was the pathfinder for the Defiant class of vessels. In Earth Starfleet, the Enterprise NX-01 was the prototype warp 5 vessel. In this case, Dauntless NX-01-A could indicate the second pathfinder vessel to bear the name "Dauntless," at least in Arturis' deception. Chrisbrl88 13:33, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :The Ship Was Fake, Maby Arturis didn't know about the Enterprise NX-01 Alexlyoko13 ::the NX in Enterprise is not for Prototype it's for the NX Class Starships Enterprise was the 1st ship in the NX Class, Colombia was the 2nd ship in the NX Class A minor confusion On , it is stated that "it turns out that the Dauntless was never anything more than Arturis' alien ship, camouflaged as a Starfleet vessel using highly advanced technology." Is this true, or speculation? It would eliminate the controversy over the regirstry number if it were true, but I haven't seen the episode since it first aired, and I don't know what's what. :My assumption is that since this alien somehow acquired information that some of the stuff must be valid to be taken seriously by the Voyager crew. But, yeah, it's a fake ship therefore the registry really isn't that important. --Morder 00:10, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Removed The registry number implies that there was an earlier USS ''Dauntless with the registry of NX-01 (or NCC-01). This seems to be contradicted by the [[Enterprise (NX-01)|NX-01 Enterprise]] later seen in . It is possible that the registry was an homage (in-universe) to Enterprise, as both were protypes of much faster new drive systems. It is equally that registry numbers were reissued to different ships after the founding of the Federation.'' Removed the above comments as 1) irrelevant because the number was an invention of Arturis and 2) speculative.--31dot 19:41, 4 September 2008 (UTC)